


a heartbeat debt

by all_the_foolish_tropes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, magical debt, magician!ashton, minstrel!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_foolish_tropes/pseuds/all_the_foolish_tropes
Summary: After Luke gets in trouble at a local tavern he runs into a mysterious stranger that offers to help him. Luke accepts, unaware of the consequences or how his fate will soon be entwined with a magician named Ashton.Or, where Ashton can't help but collect a cutely clueless Luke and both of their worlds get larger as a result.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> agh so i'm a new fan but i have fallen hard for this ship and wanted to write something. this idea has been plaguing me for a few days and i'm excited to start it, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Luke Hemmings had one rather pressing concern at the moment and that was to get the hell away from the people chasing him. Who knew a bard would take losing a singing contest so badly that a brawl would ensue? Luke had been having fun, how was he to know that particular tavern had an unofficial “you must let the bard-in-residence win policy” just because he was related to the region’s governor? It wasn’t Luke’s fault everyone had underestimated him. It was possibly his fault he hadn’t taken Calum and Michael up on their offer to accompany him.

And so his long legs were eating up ground as fast as possible and his heart raced from a combination of exhilaration and fear. He didn’t expect to trip over something and go tumbling down to land sprawled across someone’s lap. He looked up into a tanned face graced with a wry smile highlighted by dimples and hazel eyes filled with a mischievous light. The man had dirty blonde hair that fell in curling waves that made Luke’s fingers itch to run through them.

Luke’s face flushed red and he started to scramble up but the amused chuckle and easy way the man held onto him kept him in place.

“In trouble, are you? Would you like some help, minstrel?”

His voice was mellow and washed over Luke in a soothing wave edged with humor.

Luke’s eyes were wide and he nodded, “How did you…?” He coughed, realizing other things were more important right then. “Ah, yes please. But how? They’re not far behind, are you a good fighter?”

The man looked up and at the alley Luke had been running through. His eyes narrowed briefly before his lips kicked up again and he gave a small _tsk_.

“Oh my, you have been cheeky, haven’t you? No matter.” He allowed Luke to move off of him and withdrew a small single frame hand drum from a sack at his feet. The instrument looked old and Luke knew it was special even before he noticed its high quality.

The stranger didn’t look at Luke, he just focused on his instrument and with a low chant in a language Luke didn’t know, tapped out a rhythm that rooted Luke to the spot and made his chest constrict with an emotion he’d never felt before. It was music but it was more than that: it was creation and power and a wildly compelling force that made Luke’s skin feel electric.

The air seemed to weigh down on them and Luke was struck by the sudden terrifying realization he’d stumbled on a magician. He’d never met one before in his travels but the rumors were rampant – cruel, sly creatures that would swindle your soul from you or laugh as they used their magic to cause chaos around them. Luke was suddenly unsure he was safer with this man than the horde pursuing him.

With that said, he couldn’t look away and the beats against the drum seemed to pulse through him.

When it stopped, the silence seemed lonely and Luke was nearly disoriented as his brain struggled to reconcile the possibility of such a compelling sound and it being gone so soon.

His rescuer put away the drum with a careful attentiveness that bore a close resemblance to reverence and Luke just managed to hold his tongue until it was done.

“Who are you? Did you help me? Thank you, I think. But how? What was that? That sound –”

A laugh that was warm and openly charmed was the only reply for a moment.

“Well aren’t you a surprise? Most people would be quaking in fear but you’re an inquisitive thing, aren’t you? Hmm. I’ll indulge your curiosity if you answer a question for me first. Deal?”

Luke was nodding before the magician’s sentence was complete.

“You’ll buy yourself more than your share of trouble if you always make such rash decisions you know.” He stood and Luke was shocked that he was taller than the magician.

He tilted his head and looked up at Luke, a grin already in place. “Were you really so foolish as to actually sing skillfully in the tavern? A child in short pants knows better.”

Luke nodded, a flush suffusing his complexion again. “I didn’t know, I’m not from here. So, ah, yes.” He swallowed harshly before muttering more. “But I probably would have anyway. I can’t help it. I love to sing.”

The other man giggled and nodded his head as if something had been confirmed. “I thought as much. Well then, fair’s fair. I’ll answer your questions and walk you back to your companions so that my effort to save you isn’t wasted.” He reached down and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder with an easy movement.

He waved his hand in a careless gesture. “Shall we go, Luke?”

Luke gasped, shocked despite himself. “How did you know my name?”

The magician’s eyes twinkled. “I wonder. Perhaps I’ll answer that too, if there’s time. My name is Ashton by the way, Ashton Irwin. As you’ve surmised by this point I’m sure, I’m a magician.” He started walking forward, not waiting for Luke with the simple confidence of a man who knew their companion would catch up.

As Luke scurried to match Ashton’s stride – an unexpectedly difficult task given Ashton lacked his height - the magician began answering his questions.

“As I said, I’m Ashton. I’m a traveler like you in some ways. You saw the drum? My magic is channeled through rhythms, a drum is a handy conduit for me so I always keep it with me. I helped you with a spell that altered their rhythm. They were in bloodlust, but now they’re just lusty.” He grinned as if supremely proud of himself.

Luke blinked, not understanding. “What?”

Ashton’s laugh was nearly a cackle. “It’s a crude magic I admit, and I wouldn’t send you back there anytime soon, but for the moment, they’re more occupied with fucking than fighting. Passion is passion, and if you can guide it where you like, well, that’s far more interesting, right?”

“So that music was…”

Ashton shot him a look. “Now now Luke, don’t look at me like that. They just want to fuck. There’s plenty of brothels in this town that can help them with that. And if not, they’ve got their own hands.” He shrugged unconcernedly. “Or each other if it comes to it, I suppose.”

Luke stopped dead in his tracks. “Each other?”

Ashton called back over his shoulder. “Not a conversation for the street, Luke. Now, if you want an explanation once we find your friends…” his lips curled into a smile that was somehow inviting and mocking together. “Well, we can add it to your growing-list of questions.”

Luke increased his pace to catch up again and tried again, “Uhm, Mage Irwin, ah, sir?” His tongue was clumsy, unsure what the proper form of address was.

Ashton shook his head, “Call me Ashton. It’s the name I gave you so there’s no reason not to use it. I’m hardly standing on ceremony with you after all.”

“Oh. Right. Well, ah…Ashton…” Luke tried the name out and wasn’t sure of what to make of the way it felt, as if he’d agreed to something he didn’t know. “Ahm, why did you help me?”

Ashton’s gait didn’t change, but his eyes went to the side briefly. “Are you undeserving of my help then?”

Luke recognized the neat dodge for what it was but he wasn’t confident enough to call the magician on it.

“Thank you. For helping me, I mean. I wasn’t expecting them to get so angry and you saved me. Thank you, really.”

Ashton’s smile was crooked now and he gave a low hum. “You are astonishingly naïve. I wonder how such a rare creature that knows so little of the world managed to cross paths with me. In which lifetime did you sin so badly to end up here, hmm?” He grinned but even Luke saw it was an edged, sharp thing far away from anything carefree. “But indeed, you’ve thanked me three times now. I cannot overstate this enough, be more careful with your gratitude in the future. You will find it is a currency you do not wish to over circulate now that you’ve seen magic.”

“What do you mean?”

Ashton didn’t answer, merely kept walking and Luke felt as if the atmosphere had changed – though he didn’t know why.

It didn’t take long before Ashton stopped and pointed to a mid-sized inn. “Your lodging, yes?”

Luke was surprised it was, he realized too late he’d never given the name to his guide.

Ashton crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Luke before shrugging and giving a laugh that was halfway between real humor and complete disbelief.

“Luke, in the interest of not throttling you for something you don’t even understand yet, I’m going to leave you alone for now. Tell your friends I’ll come by for the evening meal and be sure to reserve one of the private dining nooks. I believe our conversation will warrant the privacy.”

Luke straightened, unprepared for the way he seemed to be receiving a warning.

“Why are you talking like that? What did I do?”

Ashton muttered under his breath and all Luke caught was “unbelievable” before Ashton sighed and beckoned him closer.

Luke went easily, too unaware of the danger he was in, and sure enough Ashton took hold of his arm, pulling him close and then somehow Luke’s head was being drawn down. Ashton’s mouth found his ear and the low whisper seemed to invade Luke’s entire being, making his stomach tighten and heat rise up through him.

“Do you truly know nothing of my kind, Luke? Or is this somehow a massive jest I can’t yet see? You not only accepted my help, you’ve bound yourself to me three times through a gratitude debt when you’d already seen me use magic. I own you now, courtesy of a wild magic older than the stones of the building you’re sleeping in. Nobody should be this unaware, yet how could I resist scooping up what so willingly wandered my way?”

Ashton pushed him back and stared up into Luke’s blue eyes. He shook his head and winked. “Well, I suppose neither of us has a choice now, do we? I’ll see you tonight.”

Luke’s eyes betrayed him as Ashton seemed to vanish from his sight and he realized his body was swaying – shock, probably – and he couldn’t immediately hear anything. He didn’t know how long he stood there until he felt a hand on his shoulder and Calum’s concerned voice break through his fog.

“Luke? Luke? What’s wrong?”

Luke blinked and stared at Calum, not even registering Michael’s presence next to him.

“I think…I think I messed up, Cal.” His voice cracked a little and Calum and Michael both eyed him with concern before they shepherded him inside.

They sat. They waited. They listened. And when Luke finished his story, all three of them sat in silence.

Michael’s eventual quiet “Fuck” summed it up nicely and they were caught up in a fit of helpless, hysterical giggles as the enormity of the situation weighed down on them coupled with the fear of not knowing exactly what the magician wanted from their friend.

They waited, uneasy yet resolute, for the magician to return. The clock seemed to mock them, moving with a cruel slowness and they realized they’d never less looked forward to a meal. But they had no choice but to gather in their private dining nook at the appointed time and steadied their nerves with a bracing round of beer.

A cheerful, unwelcome interruption came at last, “Ah, didn’t order a round for me I see? No matter, I’ll attend to that oversight.”

All of them looked up in surprise as Ashton seemed to suddenly appear before them. He laughed, delighted by their reaction and nodded.

“Well then, let’s all have a chat, hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton’s words were hardly incendiary by themselves, but the way the three men looked at him with various degrees of apprehension and hostility belied any innocuity to his greeting.

He took a chair across from Luke and smiled, a laughing invitation.

“Introduce me to your friends. We won’t get far just glaring at one another.”

Luke found himself blushing a little, uneasy now that Ashton was in front of him again. But he waved toward Michael and Calum, introducing them in turn.

Ashton’s eyes went to each man as their names were given and the look in them was clearly speculative.

“I assume Luke caught you up as to why I’m here?”

Calum’s objection confirmed it. “You can’t mean you own him, that’s ridiculous! Even if you’re a magician you can’t just go around saying you own people!”

Ashton’s lips quirked and he cupped his chin in his palm. “Do you doubt I’m a magician? You wouldn’t seriously question my claim otherwise.”

Michael recognized the quiet edge in Ashton’s words and intervened. “We know the law. Thanks given to magic users after seeing their magic creates a debt. Luke’s admitted he did that. He didn’t know the law though. He’s just reached the age of majority; he hasn’t even had his rite of maturity yet. Owing his life to you is too much.”

Ashton looked back at Luke in surprise. “How old are you?”

“I turned 18 two weeks ago.” He mumbled it a little, a near apology in his tone, but the truth of his answer was apparent.

Ashton’s gaze sharpened. “I see. We share a birth month.” He moved his hand to the table and drummed his fingers meditatively for a moment as the others sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

It could have stretched out indefinitely, but for reasons known only to himself, Ashton seemed to relax his posture and folded his hands over his stomach.

“You ran into me after displaying your talent in an unwise place. Why not sing here instead?”

They weren’t expecting such a question and it took a moment to shake off their surprise.

Luke bit his lip briefly. “If…well…” he trailed off and looked at his friends for support.

Calum chuckled unexpectedly, not quite able to help himself. “He was worried about getting heckled by the landlord and having to face other customers afterward if he didn’t come up to scratch.”

Luke’s face reddened and he made a rude gesture at his friend in retaliation but Calum just grinned at him, unfazed.

Ashton made a quick decision. “Sing here tonight. Sing for me. I’ll trade your first debt for it.”

“Are you serious?” Luke’s voice was hushed and his expression was all wary eagerness.

Michael matter-of-factly shoved Luke out of his seat, sending him an unsympathetic look as Luke landed with a thud on the stone floor. “Go sing, Luke. You’re unlikely to get an easier claim.”

Luke got himself off the floor and brushed off his clothes in an obvious bid to buy time. He shot a nervous look at Ashton. “What should I sing?”

Ashton shrugged. “I don’t care. Sing the alphabet if that’s all that comes to mind.” A sly grin crossed his face. “But I will remind you, it is one third of your debt. Show me something worth it, hmm?”

A lopsided smile was on Luke’s face and he took the instrument Calum handed him before heading out to the broader space of the inn. There was a small area set up for musicians to display their talents, it was also where messengers stood to recite official decrees, so it enjoyed prime visibility.

It wasn’t unusual for someone to do what Luke was doing, so nobody was especially taken aback to see him pluck a few notes on his lute as he readied himself. A spattering of encouraging cheers was heard through the tavern as people prepared for entertainment.

Luke’s voice cracked on the first line and he paused, exhaling a deep breath before continuing. It was like watching someone remember who they were, a gradual, steadying confidence suffused him and the song seemed to take root in in each person’s heart as they listened. The light from the flames in the massive fireplace pulled out highlights in his hair and shadows moved around him, making Luke seem barely human.

“He’s good.” Minimal praise, but Ashton’s words didn’t raise the ire of his reluctant companions. Ashton had said it as fact, lacking any surprise.

The song was a traditional one of love gone sour, but in Luke’s rendition, it lacked the usual tone of enduring the heartache fondly. There was a rawness that would be haunting if it didn’t edge on anger in some verses. Instead of being something lost to lyrical abstracts, Luke’s voice was reminding everyone of real, visceral pain.

“Don’t you two usually accompany him?” Ashton didn’t take his eyes off Luke as he asked so it took a moment for Michael and Calum to realize he’d even posed the question.

“Well, yes, but –”

Ashton waved toward the stage and cut Calum off. “He’s looking for you, isn’t he? Go join him.”

Michael stiffened. “How did you know?” To a casual onlooker, Luke was excelling, you shouldn’t notice his unease.

Ashton half turned toward Michael and winked. “It must be something in the water where the lot of you are from, all these questions could overwhelm a lesser man.” He turned back to Luke and traced a finger through the air, following the notes Luke produced.

His voice flat and empty this time, Ashton spoke again. “He’s looking for you. Help him. The crowd will want another after this one.”

Michael and Calum scrambled to obey, not wanting to be around the magician in such a mood.

They had instruments like Luke’s and joined their friend, taking positions on either side of him as naturally as breathing. They joined in the verse as easily as if it had been planned and the crowd reacted positively, enjoying the added depths of their voices and the way their fingers teased out notes in pleasingly different ways. The room naturally amplified their music, the stones and arches casting the sound to all present.

Ashton sipped conservatively on the beer he’d acquired as he watched and listened. Luke’s voice was powerful on its own, but there was no denying Michael and Calum added to the performance – indeed, any one of them had the ability to carry such a thing on their own. As he’d suspected, there were wild calls for individual favorites when the first song concluded – it was rare for obvious talent to be so casually available.

Amid the clamor of excited requests, Luke glanced back at Ashton and the magician raised his tankard in acknowledgement. The small smile Luke gave him was oddly endearing and Ashton realized somewhat to his amazement that Luke had sincerely wanted Ashton to like his singing.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Luke was hopeless. Ashton was considering that it might be in Luke’s best interest for Ashton to keep him after all.

He reopened just one eye as they began the next song. It wasn’t a love song. It was a rowdy tavern ditty that encouraged high spirits in clever wordplay. The shift should have been jarring and in one way it was – Luke’s naivete made Ashton suspect the man didn’t fully understand the implication of some of what he sang. His companions did. There was a knowing glint in their eyes that wasn’t present in Luke’s.

Ashton started drumming his fingers against the table again, this time in agitation.

The third song was another fast-paced offering, the swiftness of the lyrical delivery and jaunty instrumental waves nearly obscuring it was bordering on blasphemous. Ashton’s lips twitched. They were bold lads, that was certain. He did a quick survey of the room. They were lucky, nobody in attendance tonight was there in uniform. It would be unfortunate to have such an intriguing trio jailed, but this backwater wasn’t known for its high appreciation of artistic freedom.

But it was the fourth song that made Ashton freeze. It didn’t start with Luke, but Calum, who offered a plaintive line on the inevitability of change, inviting the audience toward reminiscences. Michael joined next, picking lower, forceful notes that refused to ignore past mistakes. Luke’s voice filtered through theirs next, higher notes that carried a hope edged with regret. This was a song they’d crafted themselves and the power of their voices made it abundantly clear to Ashton that he’d encountered something unexpected.

This wasn’t just music. This ability of theirs, to forge connections and draw in their audience was just the beginning – he could teach them magic. He hadn’t met too many candidates and for the three of them to show up together, well he wasn’t stupid enough to overlook something this interesting.

They didn’t seem too bothered by the lack of applause when they finished, just bowed and waved to a few random people that tried to offer nearly-stupefied praise before rejoining Ashton. But they were on a performance high, it was clearly written in their bright eyes and flushed cheeks and the way their smiles came easily now. They’d nearly forgotten why Ashton was there.

Ashton smiled at them, “You’re gifted musicians. It was worth the debt.”

Luke, with his excitement running hot and thoughtlessness of his youth, replied exactly as he shouldn’t.

“Oh, thanks! We’ve been –”

“Luke.” It was quiet and lacked heat but Ashton’s single word prompted Luke to silence. He sighed and looked at Luke’s friends.

“You’re doomed at this rate you know.”

They nodded, silent and tense, the easiness of the mood mere moments before already spoiled.

“What? What’s wrong?” Luke looked from one to the other, his confusion plain to see.

“I already told you that you needed to be more careful with your thanks now that you’d seen magic. Yet you just indebted yourself again without so much as a blink.” Ashton laughed, incredulous and charmed at the same time.

He covered his eyes with his hands for a moment, widening his fingers to peep at Luke through them.

“I should not have helped you today. You’re not going to learn this easily and there are magicians out there who would have used that first trade to steal your voice altogether, not just listen to you sing. All three of you are too trusting. The best thing for the three of you would be to go back to whatever hamlet you were raised in and pray nothing so devious comes wandering through your area.”

“I don’t want to go back.” Low and resolved together, the quiet force of the refusal surprised Ashton and he lowered his hands to look more clearly at Luke.

“Why not?”

He didn’t answer, just shook his head.

Ashton pursed his lips as he thought before taking a guess. “You don’t want your rite of maturity?”

“Luke’s parents want him to go to the capital and apprentice in the merchant guild. He doesn’t want to. They said we could have this trip to give him time to reconcile it.” Calum’s explanation held sympathy for his friend.

Ashton’s grin was crooked. “Runaways at your ages, for shame.”

It wasn’t entirely mocking, there was a thread of understanding, too. Once Luke went through the rite, he would be a full-fledged adult and told about the natural bylaws – including interacting with magicians. But it also meant he’d be expected to take his established place in society.

Sighing he looked back at Michael and Calum. “And you two? You’ve clearly already gone through it. Why aren’t you toiling productively as I am sure your parents want?”

Michael answered this time. “Calum’s younger sister likes the family business so she’s going to take over. His parents are letting him find his own path. My parents don’t care about that sort of thing, they’re artists so it doesn’t matter to them.”

Ah. So it was like that, was it? Ashton’s neck burned with anticipation and he didn’t even feel guilty as he made his bid.

“I can offer you another path. One that will protect Luke from a future in trade and offer him some immunity from his rather thoughtless habit of thanks.” Ashton watched as each of them spiraled from interest to suspicion to hope. He couldn’t blame them. He was sure he’d worn those same expressions on his face when he’d been recruited.

“Would you lads be interested in learning magic?”

It was as if Ashton had ensnared them in a spell already they were so still. It lasted for several perfectly silent seconds before there was an eruption:

“ _What_?”

Ashton wasn’t surprised this came from Luke, but he _was_ taken aback by the nearly feral tone in which it was delivered.

“You owe me three debts again. I could trade them for that, if your friends agree to be bound to you that is. It’s one of the traditional ways of cancelling them, not many people willingly seek out the magical arts after all, we’ve had to refresh our numbers with creative methods.”

“Why us?” This from Calum.

Ashton blew him a kiss and winked. “Maybe I’m lonely and hoping the three of you will keep me company for a long time as you learn.”

Michael held his silence but he narrowed his eyes at that answer, not buying that it was entirely playful.

“Can you really teach us?”

Ashton nodded to Luke in reply. “Yes. It’s not something I could lie about anyway. If I am using it for your debt and unable to teach you, the three of you’d be free to go. However, if you learn, you’ll know another magic user when you see them and the debts of gratitude are not applied.”

“Why did you become a magician?” Michael’s question seemed innocent, but there was a banked suspicion in his eyes that Ashton recognized easily enough.

Ashton held his gaze for a moment before looking away. “That’s a story for another time, Michael. Suffice for now to say it wasn’t an excessive habit of thanks that took me down this path.” He shrugged and his smile wasn’t quite as bright this time.

“Well then? Are you interested?”

Luke looked to Calum and Michael for input. Calum just grinned. “Up to you, mate. Sounds like it could be fun.”

Michael didn’t answer immediately. He looked meditatively between Ashton, Luke, and Calum as if weighing something only he could see.

“Are you going to initiate him then?” Michael’s question was vague and drew a confused look from Luke.

Ashton laughed, knowing what he was being asked and sidestepping the issue simply because he could. “Only if he wants me to. Magicians have their own equivalent of the rite that will count him as an adult. Or we can go back to your little town and he can do it there as planned. Your council will have to accept I’m not leaving any of you there though. You’ll all belong to me until you are magicians in your own right.”

Michael pressed his lips together in a flat line before he spoke. “I’m willing.” It sounded just barely true.

Ashton looked to Luke. “Well? Your friends agree to be part of your debt. Will you learn with me?”

Luke nodded. “Yes.”

Ashton closed his eyes, savoring the sound before he opened them again and looked at his newfound companions. “Then I accept the trade.”

A simple snap of his fingers seemed to seal the contract because in the echo of it, a gentle warmth was felt on each of their wrists. Looking down, an unfamiliar symbol was now marked on their skin: four lines of slightly increasing length crossed diagonally with a fifth. It wasn’t large, their thumbs could almost cover it.

“What’s this?” Calum rubbed at the design experimentally, as if trying to wipe it off.

“Don’t worry, it’ll fade after you become magicians. But it marks us as a group and identifies you as an apprentice. You can hide it if you want, magic users will sense it without the mark being visible.”

Luke looked down at the mark and traced over the five lines with something like wonder on his face and it brought a fleeting smile to Ashton’s.

He stood up and the other three looked at him in confusion.

“I’ll say good night here. The three of you should decide whether you want to go back to your village for Luke’s ceremony before we start your training or not. It makes no difference to me. I’ll be back in the morning.” He started to leave when Luke called out to him.

“Where are you staying? My bed is a big one if you need somewhere to sleep.”

Ashton turned back and looked at Luke briefly with something akin to astonishment before turning to Michael and Calum with a laugh. “You two have had it hard with him, haven’t you? Don’t worry, I won’t take him up on it.”

He reached down and ruffled Luke’s hair a little, smiling and shaking his head as Luke protested. “You’re going to be the death of me before too long, Luke. I’m not sure who to blame for it, you for stumbling into my path or me for not getting the hell out of the way.”

A single wave was the only warning they got before Ashton did his disappearing act again and Luke was left asking his friends what Ashton meant.

Calum and Michael exchanged looks and Calum sighed, giving in first. “Luke…Ashton’s interested in you. That’s why he’s trying to help you. You can’t think of him like you do us. He’s friendly, but he’s not your friend.”

Luke blinked, his brain not immediately processing what Calum said. “What? You can’t be serious!”

Michael reached for his beer and took a deep drink, allowing the liquid to clear his throat before he confirmed it. “It’s fairly obvious, Luke. He was going to let you go with three small favors until he heard you didn’t want to go home. Whatever’s in his past, Ashton connected to that. He wants to look out for you.”

“That’s not the same thing as being interested!”

Michael stared at him. “Luke, didn’t you see him watching you while you were singing?”

Luke looked at Calum who nodded and Luke was left dumbstruck in his disbelief.

Michael leaned over and gave him a half-hug of support. “He’s not hard to miss, but you didn’t know to look. You never seem to know when to look.”

“Did I mess up again?” Luke’s eyes shone with a threat of tears. He didn’t want to cause trouble.

Michael rubbed the bridge of his nose while studying the table. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. Just…try to be more aware, okay? I don’t think we’ve met anyone like Ashton before. We don’t have a frame of reference for him.”

Calum took up the theme next. “For what it’s worth, I think he wanted us to go with you as insurance. He wasn’t offering us an escape; we don’t need it, but it won’t be just the two of you this way. He’s interested, but I don’t think he intends to pursue you.”

Luke rubbed the tattoo thoughtfully, looking down at it as if there was a code waiting for him just out of reach.

He sighed and looked up at both of them. “Lets get drunk.”


End file.
